el mundo detrás de mi pared
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: ella vivió en un mundo perfecto, fue una niña única, pero su vida no era así de simple... la persona que ama debe alejarse de ella la persona que aprecia la ha hecho su peón una guerra, un alianza, sacrificios todo era mejor, cuando no sabia del mundo detrás de la pared...
1. prologo

Prologo

Solo faltaban algunas horas, poco tiempo. Para cualquier vampiro eso era unos instantes, pero para mí era una eternidad, solo la antesala para que mi propio infierno empezara.

¿Por qué el destino me jugaba esta mala pasada?

Por fin sabía que era el amor, lo conocí, lo viví y hoy cuando debía ser un día feliz, me sentía como el ser con la peor suerte del mundo, sin existencia, sin vida, sin nada.

Verle a los ojos, compartir el tiempo, solo nosotros dos, todo aquello era tan extraño que hacia nuestra relación única. Las bromas, las risas todo era lo que iba extrañar si se alejaba de mi.

¿Qué podía hacer? Había tantas cosas que se interponían entre los dos que era enorme, diferencias de clase, de vida, de todo. Pero el destino no estaba grabado en la piedra, tal vez yo pudiera ser la diferencia entre un mundo juntos, o un infierno de soledad.

La vida pone tantas pruebas a las parejas, pero sabía que esta la íbamos a superar, porque a pesar de todo, la única verdad que me mantiene a flote es el saber que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.


	2. el nacimiento

Hace 10 años…

Aro se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, en tres meses había concebido lo que hasta el mismo creía imposible en un principio. Descendencia, desde hace solo medio año que se lo había planteado en la cabeza y ahora era el momento.

Por el pasillo pasaban mujeres con todo tipo de artefacto, utensilios llenos de sangre, toallas, agua. Salían y entraban del pequeño cuarto ubicado en el fondo del corredor. Discretamente poso su mano en el puente de la nariz, para evitar a toda cosa que su instinto lo traicionara.

Cayo lo miraba sentado en uno de los tanto sillones de terciopelo que se encontraban en el sitio, mientras que en su mano descansaba una gran copa, el observaba detenidamente como el liquido carmín se movía lentamente.

-Aro-dijo aun sin mirarlo- hermano mío, deberías calmarte un poco, no es normal que un vampiro este en tu estado- dio un sorbo a su copa, lo que causo que la sangre se le quedara en los colmillos.

-lo se- admitió- pero es tan difícil no saber nada.

-¿Qué es difícil?- pregunto Marcus apartando su mirada de la ventana- el hecho que no sepas el resultado final de tu experimento y el hecho de no saber nada de tu querida René.

Aro se contuvo de dar alguna respuesta, solo atino a tensar la mandíbula y cerrar los puños.

Siguió con su distracción mientras esperaba.

Una hora y media después se oyó un grito desgarrador, seguido por un llanto, casi de inmediato una mujer de unos cuarenta años entro en la habitación, sus ropas de enfermera estaban llenas de sangre, sangre de René.

-señor puede pasar, a nacido- la mujer parecía demasiado nerviosa, tratando a toda costa de no mirar directo a su rostro, a eso imponentes ojos carmín, era normal estar así frente a un vampiro.

-gracias-_lamento que pronto tendremos que matarte,_termino la frase en su mente mientras salía de la habitación.

Corrió y abrió estrepitosamente la puerta que había visto cerrada desde hace horas.

La habitación había sido acomodada de tal manera que era en verdad una gran sala de quirófano, los aparatos que en ella se encontraban era únicos y ni el mejor hospital del mundo contaba con la tecnología que este poseía.

En el centro de la mesa de operaciones, llena de sangre y sudor, se encontraba esa mujer tan hermosa como única.

-René- fue lo único que dijo mientras se dirigía a paso humano junto a ella- ¿Cómo estas?-tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-bien, solo cansada- René estaba mas que cansada, el cuerpo casi no le respondía, había perdido demasiada sangre en el parto, pero aun trataba de luchar por su vida, por su hija.

Aro ignoro casi todo el olor que la sangre de René había esparcido por toda la habitación, impregnando cada rincón con su aroma. El ruido de maquinas y llanto era lo único que podían escuchar sus agudos oídos. Dejo la mano de René colgando en el aire.

Se acerco poco a poco a una pequeña cuna en donde una niña de rizos oscuros gimoteaba; con sumo cuidado Aro le saco del lugar y la acuno en sus brazos. La arrullo cálidamente mientras se volvía hacia René. Los gemidos de aquella pequeña criatura fueron disminuyendo hasta acabar.

-es hermosa- dijo acariciando su pequeño rostro.

-lo es-alargo un poco las manos para poderla alcanzar.

Aro la acerco hasta que quedo a su altura.

-su nombre es Isabella-susurro

Pronto su respiración empezó a decaer hasta que Aro dejo de escuchar su corazón.

-no- dijo mientras daba la niña a una enfermera, se acerco al cuerpo ya sin vida de la madre. Busco rápidamente algún indicio de que ella estuviera viva, algo que le diera una oportunidad.

Corrió a todos los humanos que se encontraban en el lugar.

Cuando no encontró nada acerco su boca a la yugular de ella pero una mano lo detuvo.

Aro, es demasiado tarde- Carlisle miraba con tristeza a su viejo amigo- ya no servirá de nada.

Miraba a la madre de su hija muerta en aquel lugar, si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho, pero no podía, el sabia que parte de su experimento podía arriesgar la vida de una persona, pero nunca quiso arriesgarla a ella. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, lo único que le quedaba como recuerdo del amor que un día conoció, era esa hermosa niña, su Bella.

Salió del cuarto mientras le era entregada su niña, camino por el pasillo hasta que entro a la habitación en donde se encontraban sus lentamente bajo su cuarta copa de sangre mientras ponía atención aquella niña que cargaba su hermano.

-vaya, hermano mío, en verdad que tu experimento ha tenido resultados satisfactorios- una sonrisa surcaba sus labios pintados de carmín.

-felicitaciones- Marcus miro en un instante todo el cariño que se estaba formando instantáneamente entre aquellas dos se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro mientras Heidi y Jane se acercaban.

-señor, los humanos están en la habitación azul listos- Jane parecía algo incomoda al ver como Aro veía a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-estupendo, por favor encárguense de ellos- ni siquiera volteo a ver como Heidi miraba de forma casi asesina a su niña.

Jane asintió y salió casi llevando a rastras a Heidi, cayo y marcus caminaron lentamente hasta que dejaron solo a Aro. Pronto los gritos empezaron a oírse desde la otra habitación.

La pequeña bella empezó a despertarse lentamente entre gimoteos,

-no temas mi niña, ahora yo estoy contigo y nadie te va a dañar. Lo juro.- arrullaba cuidadosamente a su hija, como si fuera una delicada mariposa de cristal que en cualquier momento pudiera romperse.


	3. los años pasan

Carlisle acomodaba todas sus cosas mientras de la maleta sacaba un caramelo para dárselo a su pequeña paciente.

-esto es para ti bella, por ser tan buena niña- tendió el dulce a una pequeña niña de hermosos y rizados cabellos.

-gacias tío Cali ¿bella ya puede id?- pregunto mirándolo con aquellos grandes ojos color chocolate.

-si mi niña, ya acabamos con tu consulta- respondió mientras cuidadosamente Bella bajaba de la mesa de revisión y abría la puerta de la habitación.

Carlisle miro como esa pequeña salía corriendo con el dulce en mano; se quito la bata y también salió cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Aro esperaba como siempre un tanto lejos del lugar, aguardando a que su hija viniera a él. Pudo escuchar como Bella corría por el pasillo con pasos algo torpes y no muy seguros, pronto llego gritando con su padre.

-pa, papi, mida, tío Cali me dio eto po pótame bien- balbuceo mientras Aro la cargaba en brazos.

Atrás de ella venia el medico tío.

-Carlisle, ¿Cómo se a portado?

-mejor que otros pacientes- miro hacia otro lado- es una buena niña, al parecer no tiene nada malo, solo le he recomendado unas vitaminas y que salga mas al sol, su piel es demasiado blanca.

-amigo mío, ella pasa la mayoría del día en los jardines de la casa jugando con sus juguetes e incluso con alguno de nosotros.- aro parecía algo perturbado por el hecho de que su hija pudiera encontrarse enferma.

-entonces, debo suponer que solo es su verdadero color de piel.

-supongo que si-aro parecía algo agobiado, desde que su amigo había llegado hace unos tres días, se la había pasado pensando en una idea que le había surgido.

-Carlisle, amigo , ¿ te importaría que charláramos en el jardín?

-no para nada… pero…ella- miro por un momento a la niña que Aro sostenía en sus brazos, de apenas tres años que comía su dulce alegremente.

-no te preocupes, ella sabe lo que sucede cuando la luz toca nuestras pieles.

Sin mucha dificultad caminaron hasta que llegaron a los pórticos que daban el acceso a un hermoso jardín que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a cubrir, Aro dejo a Bella en cuanto esta vio el sol y a Alec entrenando.

Volterra no era un lugar muy grande, y menos el castillo donde ellos habitaban pero al menos sabia que en ese lugar lleno de vampiros estaba bien.

-parece que Alec y Isabella se llevan muy bien- miraba como Alec trataba a la niña, como si fuera su hermana pequeña, jugaba con ella, corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-el cariño que le tiene es de hermanos- Aro miro hacia donde andaban Félix y Demetri- la mayoría son muy pacientes con ella, es una niña en verdad especial, sin embargo hoy quisiera hablar de otra cosa contigo.

-habla entonces

-amigo, te estimo demasiado como para obligarte a algo que tu no desees, pero me gustaría que en tus decisiones estuviera la de poder venir a vivir a Volterra, mi hija a pesar de todo es solo una humana, me agobia la posibilidad de verla enferma.

-Aro, sabes que te aprecio mucho, en verdad me gusto pasar con ustedes el tiempo que me acogieron, pero mi vida está con mi familia, sin ellos no sé como seguir.

-pues si ese es el caso, tráelos contigo, podremos emplearlos para que cuiden de mi hija.

-aun así, nuestras costumbres son diferentes

Cuando Carlisle decía "costumbres" siempre se refería a la forma de alimentación, desde que había iniciado su vida como vampiro, se había sustentado con una dieta al que el mismo decía vegetariana, pues solo consumía sangre de animales, sin en cambio, todos los demás vampiros se alimentaban de la sangre humana.

-no me importa si te alimentaras de sapos,- trato de relajar el ambiente- pero necesito tenerte aquí, los viajes desde estados unidos son muy largos y si hubiera una emergencia me gustaría tenerte de inmediato.

Carlisle lo medito, en el jardín, Bella había dejado que Demetri se uniera al juego, aunque Félix parecía distante, se veía divertido con aquella escena de vampiros con grandes poderes jugando con una pequeña niña.

-no lo se, de verdad esta no seria solo una decisión mía solamente, sino de mi familia, aprecio mucho tu oferta pero por el momento tendré que desistir de ella.

-como prefieras, pero la oferta siempre estará en pie-y dicho esto se acerco se encamino hacia su hija.

Carlisle miro como ella sin ningún temor abrazaba a su padre y le daba un fuerte beso en la mejilla, era extraño ver a una pequeña humana como aquella viviendo entre tanto vampiros, y mas aun que viera sus cuerpo brillar al sol sin temer o extrañarse.

La niña se deshizo del abrazo de su padre y corrió hacia él, su vestido de terciopelo rojo era muy lindo, le quedaba un poco más arriba del tobillo con un lindo detalle en color negro, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y algunos mechones colgaban en su cara, parecía una niña de otra época.

-tío, quedes venir a jugar con Bella

-no Bella, ahora me tengo que ir- se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le acomodo un mechón de sus marrones cabellos atrás de la oreja.

-¿puque?- pregunto muy curiosa.

-por que mi esposa e hijos me esperan en casa- contesto.

-¿mañana puedo jugar con tus niños?

-no precisamente mañana, pero algún día vendrán a visitarte.

-seguro

-muy seguro.- Bella sonrió y vio a Carlisle directo a los ojos, de repente sus manitas fueron a las mejillas y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo.

-tus ojos son diferentes-dijo con picaría.

-si Bella, todos los ojos de las personas son diferentes- trato de decir Carlisle.

-no es no cieto, los demás son dojos, como mi vestido, los tuyos son muy bonitos, ¿Qué colo son?

-son de color ámbar- dijo algo sonriente, para su corta edad era muy despierta.

-bueno, entonces tío Cali se queda a cena con Bella- dijo dejando a una lado aquella pequeña duda de los ojos.

-Isabella, no puedo- trato de excusarse.

-amigo mío, no te negaras a la invitación de una doncella tan linda como lo es mi sobrina ¿ o si?- Marcus se acercaba sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraban.

Tío Macu- chillo la pequeña mientras corría a abrazar las piernas de este.

-dile que no vaya, la luz, los demás no entienden y verán a tío cali diferente- trato atropelladamente de decir la niña, aunque Carlisle no pudo entender muy bien, marcus sonrió complacido de que aquella niña supiera sobre aquel tipo de cosas.

- ella tienes razón mi amigo, todavía no oscurece, deberías quedarte hasta después del crepúsculo para mayor seguridad.

Carlisle se sorprendió solo un poco, pues en verdad solo hasta cierta parte esa pequeña sabia sobre lo que la rodeaba.

-entonces tendré que irme después de la hora de la cena.- Carlisle vio en dirección de Isabella que brincaba y aplaudía de felicidad. De repente recordó vagamente a una personita que se le parecía, dejando que se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro.-siiii!- grito mientras se alejaba en dirección a su padre.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Carlisle para si mismo.

-te inquieta algo mi amigo-cuestiono Marcus.

El movió la cabeza negativamente.

-nada, simplemente es algo extraño tratar con una pequeña que sabe tanto.

-créeme, no eres el único, Isabella es una humana muy especial, incluso para su corta edad, ella entiende su mundo y no lo cuestiona, solo ve el lado positivo, todos los que la rodean le tienen un afecto, hasta Cayo es demasiado tolerante con ella.

Eran ya dos veces en el dia que Carlisle escuchaba decir el cariño que sentían hacia ella y lo especial que era. Mientras hablaban y miraban hacia los jardines, Jane se acerco a Marcus.

-mi señor, Heidi a llegado con la caza del día.- su sonrisa frívola y sus ojos rojos daban a atender que ella podía ser todo, menos amable o bondadosa.

-perfecto, ya saben a donde conducirlos, en unos momentos vamos, por favor infórmale Cayo.

Jane hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho casi tan rápido como había llegado.

Marcus se disculpo y fue hacia su hermano Aro, quien dibujo una sonrisa en cuanto escucho la noticia.

Todos los vampiros casi de inmediato desaparecieron de la vista, dejando un poco sola a la niña. Esta corrió entonces en rumbo a Carlisle. Aro iba detrás de ella.

-tío Cali puede acompaña a bella a su cuato- dijo mientras tiraba de su brazo.

- Carlisle, te molestaría acompañar a Isabella a su cuarto mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de algunos asuntos, te invitaría, pero bien se que no vez con buenos ojos nuestra alimentación.

-Aro, no me molestaría acompañar a Isabella en su ausencia.- señalo tratando de cortar esa conversación de tajo.

-perfecto, mi niña,- dijo Aro acariciando gentilmente el rostro de la pequeña- en un momento regreso, me prometes que te portabas bien.

Aro se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y Isabella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su padre a modo de respuesta.

Este se alejo a paso veloz, dejando ver un pulcro traje, digno de un rey como él.

Ella se encamino de vuelta hacia su habitación de juegos. Carlisle la siguió sin decir nada, la verdad no sabía que hacer, pues en su vida había estado en alguna situación como aquella.

Cuando Isabella abrió las grandes puertas de madera, Carlisle miro asombrado aquella habitación. Lleno de libros y muñecas de hermosas caras, en un espacio había un gran mosaico, donde dibujos de todos tipos se formaban en el, rosas de rojos diferentes, aves y animales de todo tipo adornaban aquel sitio.

En una orilla había todo un hermosa mesa dispuesta con bocadillos y te recién preparado, la sala que estaba en ella se encontraba ordenada, los sillones de diferentes formas combinaban con las paredes de un leve lila pálido.

Isabella corrió hacia la mesa y tomo un plato de bocadillos, en el cual ofreció a su nuevo invitado.

-¿quiedes uno?- pregunto algo divertida.

El no tuvo más opción que coger uno y llevarse un pequeño trozo a la boca, asqueado un poco por la textura.

-sabes, casi no pueban mi comida cuando vienen los demás con Bella, etoy feliz que tio cali si lo haga.

Carlisle se sentó en la sala mientras veía como Isabella corría de un lado a otro tomando algo y volvía a enseñárselo.

De repente un grito apenas audible atrapo la atención de Carlisle, pensó que tal vez por su sentidos el solo lo había escuchado, pero no fue así.

-sabes, cuando Bella escucha eso, casi siempe huele muy feo. A Bella no gusta.

Esta frase en particular llamo la atención de Carlisle.

-¿a que te refieres Isabella? ¿Qué hueles?

Ella soltó un leve suspiro antes de contestar. Se acerco y le susurro al oído.

-no digas a nadie, pero huele muy dado, como a sal con algo más, Bella no sabe.

Después de ese momento Isabella recupero su agitada tarea de mostrar a Carlisle con lo que se le ocurría

Pasado el tiempo ella se cansaba cada vez mas, solo tomo un poco de te con un par de bocadillos y se durmió en el sillón mas largo con forma de abanico.

El tiempo paso casi imperceptible para Carlisle, cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir y entro un Aro muy sonriente.

-disculpa la demora- se excuso.

-no importa, pero me temo que debo irme.

-lo entiendo, Félix a preparado un auto para ti, puedes marcharte cuando lo desee, el te acompañara hasta el aeropuerto.

Se despidieron y Aro lo acompaño hasta salir por una de las puertas trasera de Volterra, en la calle, protegidos por la oscuridad se encontraban un auto negro de vidrios polarizados y a un muy serio Félix.

-amigo, por favor considera la propuesta que te he ofrecido esta tarde, no la olvides.

-créeme, no la olvidare, hasta luego Aro.

Subió al carro y se fue si decir nada mas, sus pensamientos estaban el torno a la hija de su amigo.

¿Acaso Isabella podía oler la sangre humana?. Era normal en un vampiro, pero lo dudaba de una hija procedente de un vampiro que era mas humana que vampiro.

No sabía porque pero tenía la extraña sensación que no permanecería lejos de esa niña por mucho tiempo.


	4. sorpresas

_¿que pasaría si mi vida fuera diferente? Muchas veces me cuestiono como seria mi vida si no viviera en este castillo, mi padre dice que el mundo es malo, pero para lo poco que se, creo que es hermoso. Sueño que llegue un día en el que pueda salir y explorar el mundo como las heroínas de mis cuentos, pero la verdad, no sé si ese día llegue, quisiera conocer, explorar, vivir._

_Solo quisiera poder ver el mundo detrás de mi pared_

_Diario de Isabella a los 6 años de edad._

_POV bella_

Hace tres meses que no veo a tío Carlisle, puede parecer extraño, pero cuando el viene siento que puedo conocer algo nuevo del mundo, siempre trae algún obsequio del lugar en donde a estado. Una de mis habitaciones esta llena de los artículos que me a traído las veces que viene.

Según tengo entendido no solo el me trae obsequios, sino que también su esposa y sus hijos mandan presentes para mi.

Siempre había ropa y accesorios que según me platicaba enviaba su hija menor.

Había juguetes y muchas golosinas de todo tipo, decía que su hijo mayor lo enviaba.

También encontraba libros infantiles de diferentes historias y dibujos, pero los que mas me llamaban la atención eran los libros de poesía.

Los objetos que el me traía casi siempre eran muñecas o peluches, incluso cuadros y pinturas.

Sus visitas eran continuas, sobre todo cuando mi padre se lo pedía, pero últimamente no había venido, tampoco me ha llamado para saludarme, es tan extraño. Sin embargo, no he recibido ninguna noticia suya, nada de nada, y eso me tiene un poco inquieta.

Estaba en mi habitación de juegos viendo el día, mi padre y tíos se fueron desde hace mas de cuatro días, solo unos cuantos de la guardia han quedado a proteger tanto el castillo como y a mi, pero no conozco a nadie de ellos, Heidi siempre es un tanto arisca conmigo, no entiendo por que, casi siempre estoy con Gianna en la recepción, pero hoy fue su día libre.

Estaba un tanto aburrida, la televisión que había mandado a instalar mi padre no me entretenía en absoluto, en la habitación solo se escuchaba mi canción clásica favorita una y otra vez, claro de luna no era música que todo mundo escuchara, menos niñas de mi edad, pero sabia que no era como todo el mundo, que muy, muy adentro de mi había algo diferente, único.

Extraño tener a Alec o a su hermana, con ellos siempre me divertía, aunque Jane era un poco más cerrada que su hermano.

Incluso extraño a Félix y a Demetri, pero ellos eran demasiado grandes para querer jugar como lo hacia Alec conmigo, aunque su compañía no era mala, siempre tratando de complacerme, leyéndome algún libro o algo por el estilo.

Aunque sabía leer y escribir, no era muy buena todavía para ello, por eso ellos lo hacían por mi.

Estaba sentada en mi lugar favorito, el diván de cuero negro al lado de la ventana de colores.

El día era muy bonito, pero no tenia ganas de salir, no tenia ganas de nada en verdad.

Solo tenia la satisfacción que en varios días no había tenido ese desagradable olor en la nariz, sal y oxido combinados era lo mas desagradable que se podía oler en el ambiente.

Estaba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos cuando un crujido hizo que volteara la mirada hacia la puerta.

Desde el umbral solo podía ver una cara envuelta en una capa, su mirada estaba hacia el suelo y por el cuello le colgaba una V con diamantes y rubíes incrustados, sabia que significaba aquello, pues yo tenia una igual guardado en un brillante joyero de plata y solo lo usaba cuando mi padre así lo requería.

La capucha que lo cubría se deslizo hasta que se mostro el rostro sonriente de Alec enfrente de mi. Me levante eufórica al saber que ya estaban de regreso.

**-Alec-** chille mientras corría y me colgaba a su cuello.

**-también te eche de menos pequeña**.- me dijo mientras me levantaba levemente y correspondía mi abrazo.

Me deshice de su abrazo, a el siempre lo he visto como a una especie de hermano, siempre tenia la extraña costumbre de comparar a las personas que conocía con algún animal o una criatura mágica, Alec era como una especie de leopardo, veloz y ágil, solitario, tal vez con una sola compañía, su hermana.

**-¿Dónde esta papa?-** pregunte ya que vi que no había nadie detrás suyo. Si mi padre hubiera llegado ya, seria el primero en buscarme.

-**tu padre me ha enviado antes, el aun tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos-** desvió la mirada, y pude ver que sus ojos eran de orbes oscuras.

**-¿que clase de asuntos?-** pregunte mientras buscaba su mirada.

Me miro por un momento y esbozo una sonrisa.

-**es una sorpresa para su princesa**.- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Empecé a dar brinquitos como loca, pues si era una sorpresa para mi debía ser muy buena.

- **que bien, pero-** volví a verlo- **no haz comido bien**- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla y miraba sus oscurecidos ojos.

**-no te apures pequeña, dentro de pronto se me pasara.**

**-bien, supongo que mi padre no ha dejado que todos se quedasen con el, así que, ¿Quién mas ha venido contigo?**- pregunte mientras iba hacia mi mesita y tomaba una fruta.

**- Jane y Félix se han quedado con el, los demás han regresado conmigo.**

**-bueno en ese caso, supongo que tendré que ver a mis tíos.**

**-creo que si, pero deberías esperar después del crepúsculo, todos se encuentran en el mismo estado que yo.**

**-en ese caso**- mire con curiosidad así donde se encontraba- **será mejor que vayas con ellos.**

Me hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho.

Comí una gran manzana roja mientras veía todas las muñecas de porcelana acomodadas en su estante. Los libreros repletos de libros acomodados.

No parecía que pasara mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, pero lo hacia, deje que acabara la canción.

Trate de hacerme una idea de que era aquello que mi padre tenia deparado para mi, ¿acaso seria una muñeca nueva o tal vez una colección de música clásica?, pero si ese fuese el caso, no tendría que a verse quedado mas tiempo del necesario, no, definitivamente esto era algo mas grande que aquello.

Pero si fuera ese caso, ¿Cuál seria la sorpresa?

Estuve pensando, mirando por la ventana hacia el ocaso, observando hasta que la oscuridad invadió mi habitación completamente y tuve que encender las luces, me gustaba mucho el crepúsculo, era tan misterioso, el inicio de algo nuevo, diferente.

Para cuando la hora de la cena llego, mi estomago no tenia el suficiente apetito como para probar bocado, así que desistí de ir a la cocina por algo de comer.

Extrañaba demasiado a mi padre, pero sabia que tenia que salir, siempre lo hacia, constantemente lo necesitaban y yo no podía ir con el, por que decía que afuera de mi casa todo era un infierno.

Estuve paseando por mi habitación, viendo débilmente los adornos y las muñecas que había, a pesar de que mi edad era corta, mi capacidad de aprendizaje y visualización de las cosas era diferente, todos decían que podía pensar como una persona adulta, y siempre me esforzaba por complacer a la mayoría.

-**Isabella, no vas a cenar-** di un pequeño salto al escuchar esa voz, voltee para poder ver como mi tío Cayo me miraba desde el marco de las puertas.

-**no tio, ahora no tengo apetito**- dije bajando la mirada y juntando las manos.

**-bueno, si ese es el caso, creo que es hora de irse a la cama señorita**- alce un poco la cara para ver como una pequeña sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro- **¿Deseas que te acompañe?-**pregunto mientras tomaba una pose digna de un caballero.

**-si, por favor**- camine y tome la mano que el me extendió mientras me conducía por los corredores hacia mi habitación.

-**Tío Cayo, ¿sabes que es la sorpresa de mi padre?**- no podía ocultar mi curiosidad de saber que era aquello, y tal vez mi Tío podía darme una pista sino que toda la verdad.

**-Isabella, claro que lo se, pero si te lo digo ya no seria sorpresa ¿Verdad?-** abrió la puerta de mi habitación mientras gentilmente me empujaba hacia ella.

**-pero tío, yo quiero saberlo**- no podía hacer un puchero, no con el, lo había intentado una vez y el no había sido muy amable.

-**y lo sabrás, a su debido tiempo-** dijo dándome una mirada complice, una pequeña reverencia para luego cerrar la puerta y dejarme sola.

No tuve otra opción que abstenerme de volver a saber acerca de mi sorpresa, pero no podía soportarlo, algo me decía que esto tenía que ver algo con mi tío Carlisle. Tal vez mi padre había notado lo desanimada que estaba desde que no sabia nada de el, incluso pudiera ser que pronto llevara a toda su familia con el, hace mucho que me contaba de ellos, pero en realidad nunca los había visto ni siquiera en una fotografía.

Empecé a emocionarme con la idea de poder conocer a sus hijos, tal vez podrían ser mis nuevos amigos, jugar con ellos, no es que no me gustara jugar con Alec o con Félix, pero si eran sus niños, como regularmente solía decir el, debían ser pequeños.

Me cambie el vestido rosado que tenia por mi camisón de dormir, me metí en la cama y tome la foto de mi madre antes de acostarme por completo. Ella en verdad era una mujer muy hermosa, y según mi padre decía era muy buena y amable, pero que lamentablemente se había muerto poco después de mi nacimiento.

-**madre, espero que pronto pueda conocer a la familia de mi tío Carlisle.-** di un pequeño beso en el portarretratos y lo volví a colocar en la mesita de noche.

Luche por algún tiempo hasta que por fin caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Poco a poco fui saliendo de mi inconsciencia cuando sentí unos insistentes ojos mirarme fijamente, me desperté completamente, y al abrir los ojos vi a mi padre a los pies de mi cama.

**-¡PADRE, REGRESASTE!-** prácticamente chille mientras avente las sabanas y lo abrace con toda la fuerza.

-**si, he vuelto mi pequeña Isabella, como esta mi**_**Bella Musa**_- dijo mientras me daba un tierno beso en la frente y desenredaba un poco mi largo cabello castaño.

-**bien**- mire para ambos lados, buscando mi sorpresa, pero no había nada, pero mi padre se percato de mi curiosidad.

**-¿Qué buscas Isabella?-** un tanto divertido, un tanto molesto.

- **¿y mi sorpresa?-** susurre apenas audiblemente.

**- así que los demás no pudieron guardar mi secreto de ti-**se alejo un poco y me miro de arriba a bajo-** pero no puedo mostrártelo si estas en ropa de cama.**

**-entonces estaré lista en poco tiempo-** dije mientras brincaba de la cama e iba corriendo a mi armario, lo abrí y descolgué el primer vestido que vi.

-**bueno mi princesa, te espero abajo para que veas tu sorpresa.-** salió del habitación, y sin mucho esfuerzo corrí al baño a ducharme y cambiarme.

Cuando estuve vestida con un vestido azul de terciopelo que me llegaba justo a las rodillas, me puse las zapatillas a juego y empecé a cepillarme delicadamente el cabello, adornándolo con un pequeño listón negro. No tarde, y de inmediato me puse en camino hacia "la bóveda", como le llamaba yo al lugar en donde mi padre y mis tíos casi siempre se encontraban con los de la guardia o sus visitas. Cuando no aguantaba mas la curiosidad corrí entre los pasillos, esquivando objetos y personas a mi paso, hasta que estuve enfrente de las grandes puertas de roble que daban a la estancia.

Me acomode los lugares que fueron desordenados con mi prisa, y con sumo cuidado toque la puerta.

**-adelante-**dijo la voz de mi tío Marcus.

Entre como siempre con cuidado, solo viendo la parte trasera de las sillas en donde se sentaba mi familia.

Cerré y espere.

-**Isabella mi princesa acércate-**mi padre me indico con un pequeño movimiento de su mano que podía ver desde atrás.

Obedecí pero camine con la vista clavada hacia el suelo.

Me pare al lado derecho de mi padre mirando hacia su dirección.

**-pequeña, aquí esta tu sorpresa-** dijo mi padre señalando hacia el frente.

Mire de reojo a Alec con una pequeña sonrisa hacia mi dirección. Poco a poco alce la mirada hasta que los vi; siete pares de ojos ámbar me miraban fijamente.


End file.
